Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods
Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods is a character in Bloodborne. Description Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods; also known as the undead queen, is the leader and only remaining member of the Cainhurst Vilebloods, the others have left or been killed by the Executioners. She can be found at Forsaken Cainhurst Castle, in the hidden wing behind Martyr Logarius' throne, which is revealed after approaching while wearing the Crown of Illusions. Questline Annalise's questline is comparatively short. One must only join her covenant, which will grant you the "Respect" gesture, the Corruption Oath Rune (for Online Play), and the Cainhurst Badge. Upon equipping the rune, any non-respawning Hunter enemy or adversary will drop a Blood Dreg upon death, and after giving her one Blood Dreg, she will give you the "Deep Respect" gesture. She is also present in Alfred's questline, and can be resurrected at the Altar of Despair once Alfred's questline has concluded. Dialogue Unused Dialogue Notes *The Ring of Betrothal unlocks a marriage proposal dialogue option when speaking to Annalise. However, she rejects the offer. *To unlock the dialogue "This chamber was not made for one alone", the player must perform chalice ritual with their own materials. Trivia * The Blood Dregs you give her resemble sperm cells. This is fitting, as she consumes them with the intent to bear a child. * Arianna's dress is the same kind worn by Cainhurst nobility. This seems to imply she has some sort relation to Annalise. * The Queen is apparently immortal, as she can be revived even after Alfred brutally kills her, (using his Wheel to pound her into mush and paste, leaving small clumps of flesh and her head to remain) by taking the Queenly Flesh to the Altar of Despair. However since the Altar is improvised with the remains of what either is a being similar to Rom, or Rom herself and that the Queenly Flesh is offered to this altar, one can assume that there is an underlying connection between the Great Ones and the Vilebloods. This theory is further bolstered by the connection that Vilebloods have with the Pthumerians, as it is believed they are their descendants. ** Because she is the only one who possesses New Dialogue for the player in NG+, if supported or killed, this appears to mean that she somewhat transcends the humanity of many other NPCs in the game, further supporting the idea of her connection with Great Ones. * There is a picture of her holding a baby in the dining room. * Her character is based on the infamous historical serial killer, Elizabeth Báthory. The most prolific female murderer known to history, she is believed to have killed hundreds of girls. She was also accused of bathing in the blood (although this is agreed to be mere sensationalism) and was accused of forcing her servants to be stripped down and left in the cold, leaving them to die of hypothermia (which would explain the snowy location where the Vilebloods reside). *She has a connection to Lady Maria, as she seems to be a distant relative, yet it can be assumed that they might have shared some degree of relationship (since they were indeed related) before the Church attacked the Vilebloods. This seems true as her attire was made specifically in Cainhurst and even wields the Evelyn, a weapon used by the knights of Cainhurst. *In a very early version of the game, where Annalise is still present. She has the voice actress of the Doll and Lady Maria. In this version, the dialogue suggests a very different character. She is much kinder, and treats the Hunter more as a friend than someone who serves her. Her use of Early Modern English is no longer present as well. ** The use of the same voice actress for Maria and Annalise could be to tell that all Cainhurst nobles had such an accent, unlike in the current game where it is presumed that Maria is the only known person of Cainhurst to have her accent. * Annalise is the only character in Bloodborne to speak in Early Modern English, the type of English spoken before the current modern form. This also shows Annalise's age, which exact numbers are unknown. Gallery Annalise_concept_art_1.jpg|Annalise concept art Annalise_concept_art_2.jpg Image_bloodborne-41.jpg Bloodborne™_20150515110018 - 1.jpg Cainhurst dining room.png|Her portraits can be seen in the dining room Annalise potrait.png|Annalise portrait Cainhurst noble woman 1.png|Annalise portrait Videos Category:Characters Category:Female Characters